his mentor
by giratinastories
Summary: Of all the wings I could have fallen under, they had to be his. Darkrai/Giratina, bro friendship
1. his mentor

His Mentor

**A.N - You've gotta do this take all in one, G.S, you've gotta. Because every other time you wrote this you deleted it. Yeah, more one shots, sorry Shadow Force fans (and TLRH fans if you fucking exist, why does nobody like 40k?).**

* * *

"Who's he?"

It's a new voice, one I am not acquainted to. I turn and see her - of course it had to he her - and a new Legendary by her side.

"Hello, Cresselia," I murmur by way of greeting, and the lunar swan smiles sickeningly at me.

"Hello, Darkrai. Victini, this is Darkrai, the being of nightmares. Darkrai, Victini is the being of victory," she explained, but continued to Victini, "I'd recommend keeping your distance; he's got quite the reputation, and the company he used to keep, ugh!"

I don't even bother to tell her off for lying about me. I don't because everybody thinks that's what I'm like: cold, calculating, concealed behind a veil of secrets and lies.

I scowl to myself, having already left the area. I glide to my home, my island. There I try to remember everything. And I wonder why, of all the wings I could have fallen under, it had to be his.

-birth-

At my beginning I was a formless mass of fears, negative emotions and pain. Arceus saw potential in these powers, I learned - and so she created me, bringing me from empty concept to full being in seconds. My body formed a consciousness as well as wants and needs - even a new voice to demand them. I was so weak in those early days.

It was a weakness she loved. Cresselia was my sister in our duo, but to her I was merely a plaything and failing that a tool for her own amusement through other means. She dulled my powers, made it almost impossible for me to master them while she quickly controlled her own. I kept to myself but she would run to Arceus and tell the Alpha I would attack her randomly. I constantly felt the disappointed eyes of the Creator on me and I longed not to.

I became an outcast because of Cresselia's machinations. She became a bright star, among the upper echelons of the pyramid of popularity in our family. I felt that I was useless. I felt alone.

For a time I found a friend in Yveltal. Yveltal was creative and supportive but was a blunt edge. He didn't think very sharply and would often wonder what all my fuss was about. But it was through Yveltal, through that death creature, I would meet him.

\- life -

Perhaps it would be overly jovial to say 'everything changed', because not everything did. But when I met him, things did change.

"Hey, Darkrai," he greeted me, while others would avoid me and avert their eyes. I'd never seen him before.

"Who are you?" I asked. He laughed. Every time he did from the moment I knew him, the laugh changed subtly. Perhaps darker, perhaps lighter.

"I'm Giratina," he smiled down at me, "Now do you know me?"

I hastily bowed - he was the First Son of Arceus, the eldest of us all. "S-sorry-"

"What are you apologising for?" He seemed genuinely surprised, looking down on me.

"I should have known who you were - you're the most well known out of all of us -"

"No, no, I think that distinction belongs to Reshiram or maybe Zygarde," Giratina disagreed. "Why aren't you hanging around with Cress?"

"Cress?"

"Cresselia, stupid!" I knew he didn't mean it. Somehow I knew.

"She hates me," I told him.

"I'm sure she doesn't-"

"She does," I say and begin to explain everything to him, laying out everything I know and what I can guess.

A few hours later, I was still chatting to him when she came by. "Hi Giratina!" She smiled at him in that way that told me specifically, 'you will never be this popular or confident, so suck it up, you waste of space.' She then went on to deliver the death blow - he was going to leave once she told him this, "Be careful of Darkrai - I hear he's really quite nasty sometimes."

"Yes, well, I hear from him that you can be quite the bitch sometimes."

There was a pause. A long one. I had never, ever heard a Legendary Pokémon speak like that, much less to another. Giratina went on, "All I ask of my brothers and sisters is mutual respect. And you don't seem to be giving it with these silly rumours. Have you heard the story where Arceus told me to kill the human who was preaching anti-Pokémon laws?"

She nodded. I had heard it too.

"Well, do you remember in the story how I killed that human?" She nodded again. She had looked angry at first, but had become wary, and now slightly... Fearful? I tried to exert some of my power over her and she visibly began to cower.

"That is all true," he hissed. "Remember, respect."

And with that he dismissed her. She left.

\- mentor -

I don't know how, but we became inseparable. I learned about him and he about me. He was a often angry, but quite smart and even honourable being - I a quiet and reserved personality with an undeserved reputation for evil. He kept me safe. I looked up to him.

I became quite popular myself - I was studious and smart, which caused many of the more philosophical members of the family to request my presence occasionally - I was also a master of psychology and how the mind works.

I was on the rise, but he was on the fall. He became more brash, arrogant and tired, often not having the time for me, much to my disappointment, but I still regarded him as my greatest friend.

He still looked out for me. Cresselia was no longer a problem. She had tried to intimidate me again, only to be dragged kicking and screaming into the Distortion World, where she was told to 'Cool off and kick back, because nobody is going to miss you for a year.'

I didn't see it coming. Nobody did.

\- betrayer -

There I was, when an explosion rocked the Hall. I rushed to the source and saw Giratina struggling with Arceus Herself - the two were locked in violent and bloody conflict with each other. He saw me and told me with his psychic powers to be good and stay in control.

I knew he had only been fighting this long to tell me that. Arceus took advantage of this momentary distraction, and cast him down into the shadows he once controlled and made him a being of darkness rather than light - we had exchanged places.

I never found out why they were fighting.

\- aftermath -

Cresselia predictably accused me of being his accomplice. Of course not. Not even Arceus believed her. Not because they thought I was incapable - but because they thought I was too weak.

I will show them.

I will show them all.

I will show him how strong I have become.

They are all going to pay.

* * *

_'In every difficult, worthwhile endeavour there will come a point when the easiest course of action is to abandon forward motion, to allow inertia to take over and to return to the status quo. It is the brave and great man who, upon recognising this point, resists inertia and smashes on through to the far side. No matter the cost. I call this juncture the critical moment of will.' _\- Unleash Your Monster

* * *

Darkrai's Lament complete, reviewing would make me happy, this took too long and ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY OWN POKEMON.

Then SOMEBODY named Darkraistories comes the fuck along and reviews, only for me to not be able to contact him due to a lack of PM! I call bullshit, my apprentice!


	2. his doubt

The living legend stood. And the myriad others, of their many types, appearances, abilities, powers - they looked to him. For he was a light, a shining star - hope given form, yet still a living being, still a Legendary. And within that character, within his story there was a promise. If one Legend could be everything good incarnate, everything that was looked upon as purity of spirit, mind and soul then so could any other being - every other. Darkrai was one such other who had looked to his promise. So many he had sheltered from his own brethren, stopping them from antagonising one another, breaking apart their petty fights, ensuring everyone - anyone - had their due respect, as that was all he wished for.

And that was his purpose for being. And he was happy.

When he spoke on any matter, the others listened, they remembered. In his wake friendships and comradeships spread. But the Legend had a fear. His thoughts were distressed. Thoughts of the Legendary family being ripped apart. If they could not stand together without him, then what would happen were there to be a power struggle? Who would save the Legends from themselves? Or would they extinguish one another, because his light was not bright enough? His doubts grew from this seed in his heart, spreading gradually up to his mind. A sadness crept from the darkest depths of his existence. He had been a beacon for so long, so very long as to be an eternity, but fear had led him down a dark and treacherous road.

Nightmare after nightmare of his failure, his soul crushing inability to save his people, his lack of power where he should have it all under control. Long centuries spent in sadness. Millennia of dissolution into something Other.

A dark presence, a dark thought slithered from the depths of his now diseased, wounded soul. If one were to betray - if one were to go against the balance - that would unify the Hall. Surely it would. And he would do it for the weak, the lesser, those who needed him. His resolve to do so grew, and grew.

On the dusk of his final day he watched the moon rise. It reminded him of his close friend. His final thoughts as this being of hope were that he wanted that they would understand he was saving them - though they would suffer, they would understand. They would band together. They would truly be family as he had wished for.

And so the First Son hid inside of a new, horrifying form he should never have taken, vanishing utterly beneath a darkness no pure being would ever touch, and gave up his original self to begin his new legacy.

In that moment where the sky is utterly black, as dusk is devoured by dawn, the beacon ceased to exist.

The new creature inhaled and exhaled, the mist that curled from its dark mouth rising as it's former self had - away, away into the night sky where it would never be seen or heard from again. The creature and its sadness was spent. It rose, flew off, to achieve what it needed to.

And the dawn, the rising sun, chased him to the foregone confrontation.

But he did it for them.

Did it work?


End file.
